The Second Number One Reason
by dqbsurf
Summary: Sequel to the number one reason is you a faithshipping YuseiXAki story! So...thanks to stardust97 why ive done the sequel and this one isn't one chapped, its gonna be multipled! They are gonna find the guy that burned and murdered Aki's parents w/ LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Second Number One Reason Is You – A faithshipping story or YuseiXAkiza fluff OR YuseiXAki LOVE STORY…you get the point moving on! In case any of you are wondering, the story is being made a sequel because 'stardust97' asked me to, and I thought, why not? It was a good story wasn't it? So…here I go: wingin' it!

The Number One Reason Is You the Second

Akiza sat on Martha's couch in the early morning. This was close to still dark in the morning, except the sun was just barely making the sky a bit lighter shade of greyish blue. She watched the same white candle burn that had fallen to the floor the day before. Only yesterday, her parents died in a fire that some person started. They tried to kill Akiza or make her feel the worst pain she ever felt. Maybe it was second…

Considering that her parents were alive when she didn't spend time with them because she was being avoided and neglected by Hideo and Setsuko, this was probably the second worst pain ever. She was having a hard time trying to decide, but she's leaning towards that.

…one of the wierdest things, though, is that in both times of her pain, who was the one man who always believed in her and at least tried to help? Both times, it worked…his help. Yusei Fudo loves all of his friends that way doesn't he? Of course he does…but now here's the real question. Was that kiss real? Was it how he truly felt, does he want to kiss her, or was it just to make her feel better and comforted?

Akiza sighed and put her hand on her cheek, wiping the wetness from her tears. How long as she loved Yusei? …it seems forever now. He never knew…at least it never seemed like he did, not to Akiza. So that kiss meant much more to Akiza than Yusei is probably thinking. The question that she cannot get out of her head, however, why did he do it?

The saddened duelist looked down at her shaking hands. She put them together as if praying. On her palm, she noticed a burn. That must've happened in the fire. She never noticed it before, and it didn't hurt very much. When she put a lot of pressure on it, it stung a little. It was nothing like Earthbound Immortals though. Suddenly, she imaged Yusei's face when he was in front of her about to kiss her. She couldn't see him to well, but she only imagined the look on his face. The feeling behind his blue eyes…it was a feeling of…sympathy. That was only her fears. He didn't care for her the way she wanted him too.

"Akiza?" Martha came in through the doorless doorway, "Have you been up all night? You look awfully tired."

Akiza nodded slightly and kept watching the candle burn. Martha had a blanket in her hand, which Akiza didn't see because she wasn't looking in that direction. Martha set it down beside her on the couch and looked out the windows.

"Yusei…" Akiza whispered, "When's Yusei coming back?" she asked Martha a little louder.

"I am not sure, but if you want I can call him and ask him to stop by, but first, you need to get your sleep taken care of. You can't speak well if your half asleep or falling asleep." Martha said, blowing out the candle, "Now, try to fall asleep."

Akiza lie herself down on the couch and took the blanket folded up as it was, and put it on her upper body.

"Sweetie, I have a bed for you," Martha began until she noticed Akiza was sound asleep already.

Martha went into the kitchen and then dialed for Yusei on the wall phone, "I think she needs you to be here with her."

Yusei sat at the feet of Akiza, awaiting her to wake up and see him. Martha said she asked about him.

Yusei didn't really know what to think of it. He was drawing a blank everytime he thought about her "needing" him to be by her. That is what she said? Is it not what she said, but how she felt? Of course…Martha wouldn't lie, but then again…maybe she was misunderstanding Akiza. That doesn't happen often; Martha misunderstanding anything, actually. SO more than likely, Akiza _did_ feel that way, or still does…or something.

Could she be wondering about the kiss also? Or…the kisses. It was about six times yesterday. Yesterday on a cold winter night. It is a bit warmer in the afternoon this day he sat, waiting for her. Back on topic…Yusei has been thinking about almost nothing else except that day yesterday when he kissed her, and she actually kissed him back. Wasn't it solace, though? She's in pain, and needs comfort, was that the best way to get it? The only way to find out now would be to ask her when she woke up.

Then something else came to mind. What if it wasn't solace? What if Akiza had those feelings? Or…any feelings? If she did, what would he do then? Kiss her again was the first thing he thought, but wait! Isn't that a wrong thing to do? No…of course not, what is going through his head? It wouldn't be wrong either way. For one, the pursuit of happiness and for two, solace! When is solace a bad thing…? Oh yeah…Yusei remembered those weird movies…but wait! That was vengeance right? Akiza can't get vengeance because she doesn't know who killed her parents. Maybe she thinks it was all her parents' fault. If they hadn't neglected and pushed her away, she would have never become the black rose witch, and her parents are already gone…

'One topic at a time Yusei!' Yusei thought getting his mind straight and organized again, 'What was I thinking about first? If it wasn't solace…the kiss.'

Weither it was or not, he really wanted to do it again. Yusei smiled a little at the thought of a girlfriend. Akiza?...only her. He would wait however long it took. He would wait for her to get better, and wait for her to wake up as she lie down on the couch comfortably.

I will only wait for you….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow…I am so sorry it took me over a year to keep going with this. I really hope you guys aren't mad or disappointed. What happened was I got really unattached to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's. I just so suddenly wasn't interested anymore. So…to fix that major problem, I reread over what I wrote (I can promise you I know English much better now so my word order will make more sense and so will my tenses), then I watched all of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, and here I am again, re-hooked on some Yu-Gi-Oh! So, here goes, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review! Reviews keep me going, too.**

The Second Number One Reason Is You

Chapter 2

Yusei still sat at Akiza's feet on Martha's couch. He remained there until the sun began to set again. Akiza's sleep pattern was officially messed up. She woke up soon after the sun began to set, but she didn't open her eyes. Lazily, Akiza curled her body up more, and silently cried.

She felt some motion at her feet, and she opened one eye to look that way. Yusei had his head down on the arm-rest of the couch. He might have been sleeping, too. How long had he been there? Martha actually _did_ call him the night before. She sat up slowly, and wiped the dry tears from her eyes.

At her movements, Yusei looked up, his cheek red from lying his head down for so long on the arm-rest. He had a look of slight alarm; then he calmed down when Akiza smiled.

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Good…evening?" Akiza looked out the windows and noticed it was later than she originally thought.

"Yeah, you slept the day away. How are you feeling?" Yusei asked her, standing up and walking closer to her.

As she gestured for him to take a seat next to him, she replied, "I am still really upset, but…I know I will eventually be okay. And," Akiza stopped for a minute.

Yusei took that seat next to her, and he raised one brow, silently urging her to continue, "I think I am hungry. I can't really tell." She never made eye-contact with Yusei.

"Martha always told us that even if we don't feel it, our body always needs food, and you have had none all day." Yusei told her, "So let's go to my place and see what food we have."

Yusei took her hand and almost got up, but stopped immediately when she wasn't following, he decided to wait for her to move on her own. He let go of her hand, even.

"I don't have a place to live now." Akiza suddenly said, looking down at her feet.

Yusei thought about this statement. It was very true. While Martha wouldn't mind her being around, which was already made clear, she probably still wanted a place of her own to live. She didn't want to be dependent on others. That made perfect sense to Yusei. What would any other friend do?

"I mean, I know Martha invited me to be here, and she's so nice…but," Akiza exhaled, "I don't know, I just wish I was with my own family."

"If it bothers you at all to live here, I'm sure Jack and Crow wouldn't mind you living with us." Yusei told her.

"Live…with you?" Akiza finally looked up at Yusei, "I don't know…that just…seems," Akiza didn't want to even finish that sentence in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Yusei told her as she looked back down in thought, "But so you know, you are always welcome with us. Now, let's go get some food in you." Yusei urged.

Akiza looked back to him, and in her mind, she was happy at the thought of being able to stay with Yusei. What if she weren't just a roommate? She could sleep in the same building with Yusei, maybe the same room, and in her fantasy, maybe in the same bed. She quickly shrugged that last part off and followed Yusei out. Yusei's hands dangled at his side and swung slightly back and forth which each step he took. Would he pull away if she were to take one of his hands? He held hers not too long ago, even though he let go of it just as quickly.

"Are you two hungry?" Martha asked.

Akiza was so busy watching Yusei that she didn't even notice where he was going. They were in Martha's dinning room, where a couple of kids waved and grinned at Yusei.

"Yes, we were going to go back to the apartment with Jack and Crow and see—"

"No, no, Yusei. She doesn't need those two boys surrounding her with questions. And besides, how are you going to get good, quality food there?" Martha interrupted.

Yusei looked to her and she shrugged, "Ok, Martha. Whatever you say." He said.

Akiza sat down and shuffled her fingers under the table. Yusei joined her; he sat across from her. He truly wanted to go back to the apartment they lived in because he had plans to work on the new engine for the Grand Pre coming up. It almost bothered him that he was at Martha's instead of there. On the other hand, he didn't mind at all. Akiza _needed _him? So be it. Anytime any of Yusei's friends needed anything from him, including his time, he would be more than happy to give.

"Thank you for being here, Yusei." Akiza broke his thoughts.

She tried to be quiet so the kids not too far from them would hear, and it was working. They were so busy laughing and having a good time of their own.

Yusei only nodded in response, and watched her closely. She looked up to meet his eyes. Tears filled the edges of her eyelid, but they did not escape. Her hand wiped them away before they could. She sighed.

"I'm really glad that at least you are here." Akiza told him, just before his phone went off in his pocket.

"And I'm glad that you're glad; I will be right back, sorry." Yusei stood up and walked away with a "hello?"

It was Jack on the other line. He had something important to say. It had nothing to do with dueling, or their runners, and not even the WRGP. Jack had a message to get to Akiza. Yusei hung up the phone once Jack was finished explaining everything. He quickly made his way back to Akiza.

"Was that Crow?" She asked him.

"Close," He replied and he didn't tell her who it really was, "Sector Security investigated the scene at your parents' house. They think they have a lead on who burned it down."

Complete silence. Maybe this was good news. Sector Security would find the one responsible and then that person would be brought to justice. What good would that do? It won't bring her parents back. At least the criminal would get what he deserves. Akiza wanted to destroy the person with her own hands, but she knew vengeance would not help either. Nothing will bring them back from the ashes.

As she thought of it, she held back more tears. How would they even be able to find traces of a person who lit the place on fire?

At the crime scene, there was a lantern that was still in tact. The fire had been released from it, and there was DNA on the handle of the lantern. If there was a match, they would snuff the criminal out and bring him to justice's door, just as everyone expects, but it is not a perfect world.

Akiza and Yusei ate their fill of Martha's soup. It had chunks of vegetable in it, and the liquid was a spicy, yet mild and delicious treat. A knock at Martha's door sounded, and Sector Security was there. Officer Trudge entered with Mina, both of them wearing grave faces. Nothing about this visit could be good.

Yusei guessed, "There wasn't a match for anyone in the city."

"No, there was." Mina replied.

"Then why do you two look so…" Akiza didn't finish her question.

"We got our results back just minutes ago, and there was a match, but it wasn't…" Trudge sighed and decided to quit stalling, "The DNA was Akiza's." He said.

Even more silence, until Mina spoke again, "I am so sorry Akiza, but you are under arrest."

Akiza felt outraged, sad, and confused, "You don't honestly believe she killed her own family, do you?" Yusei asked them.

"We don't, but the evidence doesn't lie. Maybe she's being framed, but even so, there is no other evidence that supports that she didn't kill them." Trudge replied.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

**A/N: Yeah…what a shame. It's a sham, too! I will be sure to update here pretty soon. I promise I will be better about that whole updating' thing! And I promise to get better in English! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I understand what was happening! I'm not sure if any of **_**you**_** know this, but my computer broke. I got a new one about nine, ten months ago, and I was waiting for my files to come back. Well, my files **_**never**_** came back. They are trash. Gone forever! So…I watched 5ds again, and….I am finally updating all my stories! So so so so so so so so so so so SO SO SOOOO sorry for the long wait….I mean the epically, way too (inexcusably) LONG wait…sigh. So sorry…**

**Just a story note, too. I may have made Martha seem a bit more **_**motherly**_**, she isn't like that in the show, I've noticed, but she has to be at least some times. She is like a foster mother. Anyway, onward with the story!**

The Second Number One Reason…Chapter 3

Akiza sat in a prison cell, patiently. There has been a discussion of getting a lawyer. She hopes it all goes well. She hopes that Sector Security will find the real arsonist…that she can get out of here soon. This will not affect her file, will it? Before the arrest, she had been thinking of getting a job to pay for an apartment of her own so she would not have to burden the guys with her presence. If this is on record, well…people do not hire criminals or accused felons. Akiza is unsure of the real world outcome. Surely, she will get out of here! Sector Security cannot leave an innocent person in jail.

She sighs, fiddling with her hands and gloves. Her thoughts drift over to Yusei again. The next conversation is going to be a promise that she'll get out. Maybe Yusei won't say he promises, but he really will not have to. Akiza knows a promise when she hears it. He will pitch in somehow to help prove her innocence.

Little did she know that the three turbo duelists and Bruno were already pitching in.

Crow was at the crime scene, stealthily trying to find something Sector Security might have missed. He found the black outline of where the lantern used to lie. It was picked up for evidence, but Crow doesn't need to see any objects. He is actually looking for unfamiliar footprints. The real criminal will have left boot marks in the grass, and they can prove that they belong to neither Sector Security, Akiza, or her parents.

Jack was asking around the neighborhood. While the house was a large estate, there are still a few places around it. Maybe someone in these places could report a suspicious character. Anyone that was here, and is now not, or someone they never saw before. Any information is helpful at this point.

Yusei is talking with Sector Security's finest, Officer Trudge and Mina Simington. They both know it is not Akiza, but they can't let her out yet due to "evidence" so far. At first, they wanted to take no action, but they knew if they did not arrest her, they could lose their jobs. Of course, since Akiza is not responsible, any officer and security force would look for further evidence for her case.

Bruno is at the apartment, looking up people online that live in the city: every criminal and their crimes. Any pyromaniacs he finds, he bookmarks. So far, two people were narrowed down, and they both have the yellow marks on their face, so they are repeating criminals. On their records, it says nothing of murder, though.

They all agreed to meet back at the apartment once they found out anything useful, or could not find anything at all.

It was about noon, and Yusei had not come to see her yet. She silently wished for him to come by soon. It may sound clingy and pathetic, but she needs Yusei now. He is her only shred of sanity right now. He is the only one that is keeping her from bursting into tears and giving up on all hope. She looks to the left, at the security guard standing around, listening to quiet music in his ear.

It is now that it hit her. She could escape! Of course…Akiza has telekinesis. She can remove the keys from the guard's hip, insert the correct one into her cell key slot, and get out of here. Would escape really be the best plan though? Isn't there another way out of here? If she runs, it may just give sector security more reason to keep her locked up. Akiza will not run, unless she has something to run from, and she has nothing to hide.

However, the idea sticks with her.

Yusei is denied access to Akiza right now. He requested to visit, but Sector Security says no, and with no reason why.

"At least get a message to her for me," Yusei somewhat demanded and requested.

Sector Security agrees.

"Tell her that her friends have her back."

He is the last to get back to the apartment. Bruno sits in the office chair, swaying back and forth and rocking back and forth. Both Jack and Crow are already seated at their coach. Crow found nothing of use, and Sector Security is doing everything they can to make sure Akiza doesn't stay in long for this. Bruno has a total of 3 persons of interest. Jack stands to take a look at the 3. While he was walking around and asking questions, a lot of people at an outdoor hangout place told Jack of one stranger. He was there one day, then the fire happened, and they have not seen him since.

"_Excuse me," Jack walked to a person sitting at a round table with a drink in his hand and an umbrella over his area, "I just need information. Have you noticed any strange people around here lately? Anyone shady at all?"_

_The person was silent for a moment and he nodded, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I remember seeing this one tall fella, must have been Indian or something, he showed up. Never seen him before, and he just kind of walked around here. Then he disappeared."_

"_You mean he literally vanished?" Jack asked._

"_Not quite. He just left and I have not seen him since that day."_

"_Which day is that?"_

"_Um….three days ago, I think?"_

They described him as a very skinny fellow, tanner skin, about 6 feet tall, and a notable scar vertically across the left side of his lips. Luckily, Bruno has a person that fits the description. That man on the computer screen is their criminal.

"So what now?" Crow asked, irritated, "We turn him in? We aren't officers, you know? What if no one takes us seriously?"

"We won't go to just anyone, Crow." Yusei said, "We are going to tell Trudge and Mina."

"Exactly." Jack nodded, "Trudge may not be too happy that we do his job better, but we couldn't sit by and do nothing while Akiza rots in a cell."

"I get that, and you know I'm all for helping. But I think instead of just telling Trudge all we found out, we tell him where to go, who to search. You get what I mean?"

"I do, exactly." Yusei nodded.

"I'll call Trudge." Jack stated.

Yusei walks outside and sits down on the steps, 'I promise to get you out, Akiza. I don't care if I have to tear down the cell myself.' He thinks.

He remembers all the memories of her in the past, all they have been through. She recently told him she wanted to become a turbo duelist like he and the guys, but since all the craziness, Yusei has not gotten to making any preparations. He wrote down a couple things in a note pad about parts for a runner, but nothing has gone right lately.

If Jack and Crow were ever arrested, Yusei would do the same thing for them. He would go out, search for any clues, do anything he could to bust them out lawfully. If the law was not on his side, he knew he would still try and get them out. He felt no differently about Akiza. She is just as important to him and he will get her out if it is the last thing he does.

There is one thing different that he notices about how he is going about this. Maybe he is overreacting. He may only seem extra flustered because Akiza is not Jack or Crow…what is an easy way to put this?

Akiza is a woman. And Yusei is her friend.

Is that really all though? Is the reaction reflected by friendship, or something else entirely? Yusei is not really sure at all.

Just for a moment he closes his eyes. The first thing he sees is Akiza's tear-soaked face, and a kiss on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Number One Reason…Chapter 4

Trudge was appalled. He stared at Crow with his mouth wide open.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, "If we went back and found your skin lying around or something, you realize you could have been charged for arson?!" He sighed, and slapped his head, keeping his hand over his eye for a moment, "I know you just wanted to help. But you really need to stop acting on your own. It could get you into serious trouble."

Crow smiled, "I know…" He replied like Trudge should have already known.

"Anyway," Yusei started somewhat breathless, "She is going to be getting out, right? This is all enough for you to go on?"

"It is possible. I mean, all the information can't be just a coincidence. So we are going to look for this guy, question him, do some tests…"

"Okay," Yusei was growing impatient, "But she is getting out soon, isn't she?"

Jack crossed his arms, "Don't worry, Yusei. She didn't do it. If not soon, she _will_ be let out eventually."

"I can't wait that long." Yusei suddenly snapped uncharacteristically.

It silenced everyone for just a moment. Quickly, Yusei cleared his throat and recovered.

"I mean…she doesn't deserve to be in there for any longer. She didn't do this…"

Trudge nodded and left the apartment with his promise remaining in their heads; a promise that meant no definite outcome was likely. Everyone, literally, is so sure that she will be let out very soon, but just how soon? Some cases have been known to lock the wrong people up for crimes others committed. In some heinous situations, people can remain behind bars for years.

Yusei sat down outside to get some fresh air. He bent over, elbows on his knees, and took deep breaths. The thought of Akiza not being able to rejoin the team hurt. He was having a difficult time understanding why, but he felt aching pain, literally at the thought of Akiza's life being ruined. With his gloved-hands, he rubbed his face. Jack, Crow, and Bruno came outside as well.

Jack spoke first, "You seem…depressed."

Yusei looked up, "No, not depressed. I'm just worried."

"You weren't this worked up when Jack got arrested." Crow replied, "You're usually calm and confident in the situation…"

"No worries, Yusei." Bruno reassured, "This will all work out."

"What we found isn't enough." Yusei said, hollow.

"What Trudge will find _will _be enough." Bruno replies.

Yusei does not play the 'what if' game, but all the negative thoughts enter his mind. Maybe the one they suspect isn't the arson. It could have been a coincidence. What if they find more "evidence" against Akiza? He takes another deep breath.

"I'm sorry," He told them, "I am trying to remain calm ad positive. I really am just worried."

"Akiza can handle herself. She'll be fine, Yusei." Jack told him.

"That's not—" Yusei cut himself off and quietly replied, "That's not what I meant."

The three men in front of Yusei glanced at one another just for a moment.

"Could I just…would you please give me a minute alone?"

They nodded and walked away reluctantly.

This waiting thing is excruciating. Akiza was told that she may be getting out soon by Mina. She said they have a lead on who the real arsonist might be. They are able to find him by satellite signal, and officers should be closing in on him very soon. However, all the time in between is long and cold. Akiza thinks of her past.

There was a time that if her house burnt to the ground with her parents inside, she could have cared less: the part of her that was a monster, the black rose witch. She also remembers a time before that when she loved her daddy more than anything in the world. So many things went wrong in the world that day. Akiza believed with all her heart that her parents hated her for what she was.

No one bothers to understand telekinetic people before choosing to simply fear them. Having this ability can be a blessing at times. Like at similar times when Yusei was stuck in that truck so long ago, being psychic is extremely helpful. She would have never been able to get him out without her ability, and who knows what could have happened differently.

Akiza looks up at the metal ceiling, hoping secretly that the sun would be there. No warmth greets her in here. No beauty is present. Everything in here is kind of like the down-sides of life. It reminds her of all the bad things that happened. There is no flora here, only metal. No sunshine, only fluorescent lights. No happy people inside here, only criminals.

"Miss Izinski, you have a visitor." An officer outside her cell pushed a key through the lock.

He opens the door, and Akiza stands up, ready to go, but not to see her visitor. The door opening felt like freedom was calling her. If she was planning to break out, this was the moment to do it. As the officer held her by her arm, and led her to the visitor's room, it was tempting to make a run for it. The sight of Yusei behind the glass changed her mind.

She was sat down on the chair in front of him. A smile crept on her face, she just couldn't help it. Yusei, however, was extremely distressed-looking. He sounded as he normally did, serious and calm with that small hint of affection behind the roughness of his voice.

"Hey…" He said, "The guys and I did some sleuthing, and we are pretty sure it is enough for Trudge to go on for him to prove you innocent and get you out." He got straight to the point.

Akiza nodded, "Oh…"

"What do you think?" Yusei asked, "You think you'll be getting out soon?"

Akiza shrugged, "It's hard to tell…" She replied quietly and looked down.

Yusei could sense something else wrong at this point, "Anything else you are thinking you want to talk about?"

The look Akiza gave Yusei told him that there was something on her mind, but she did not want to talk about it. She seemed angry that he asked too. Well, Yusei sighed and nodded. He was not that dense. Akiza was thinking about them. The two of them…together…

Yusei nodded still and said, "Look, about what happened…that night at Martha's place, I can't explain it. Believe me, I want to say something about it, but I think it should be said privately."

Akiza's eyes lit up ever so slightly.

"Akiza, I know things look bad, but you will get out of here. Trudge won't rest until this is all dealt with, and…I won't rest until I know you're okay…"

"I'm okay." Akiza abruptly replied, "Things _do_ look bad, but I believe in Trudge. And I believe in Jack, Crow, Bruno…and you. I know I'll be fine. This is all just a little stressful, you know?"

Yusei nodded. The officer behind Akiza tapped her shoulder and said, "Wrap it up."

Akiza looked at Yusei with saddened eyes.

"Don't look at me that way," He whispered back, somewhat smiling, "I promise you, Akiza…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Number One Reason: Chapter 5

They aren't allowed to know the details. Trudge said that civilians are on a strict "need-to-know" basis, and he told the guys that none of them need to know anything more except that he has the suspect in arson, and is waiting for some test results. The Public Security Bureau brought him in for questioning, and recorded everything, had him hooked to a machine. Mina said they will be able to find out how much truth backed up the story he told.

"So, nothing very solid yet?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, Jack, but we are pretty sure we've got the correct guy. According to his past targets, it is very likely that he wanted Akiza off the grid." Mina replied.

"Wait, wanted _Akiza_ off the grid?" Crow repeated, "Well, Akiza is still lively. Does that mean that she's still in danger?"

Trudge gave Mina a slight scowl, "Don't worry Crow. We'll handle it." With that, he and Mina scurried out of there as quickly as possible.

"Looks like Mina slipped up…" Bruno mumbled, "So they think that Akiza was the initial target?"

"Why would anyone want to hurt Akiza?" Crow asked, scratching his head, "It's not like she's the "black rose witch" or anything…"

"Maybe…" Yusei thought, "I don't think that fire was meant for Akiza because of things she's done in the past. I think it was less of a revenge tactic, and more of a serial killer's tactic."

"What do you mean?" Bruno asked.

"Yes, Yusei. What _do_ you mean?" Jack nodded.

"We didn't get a lot of information from those two," Yusei remembered what Mina said, "But based on what Mina accidently told us, I think the arsonist locates people _like_ Akiza in some way. Akiza is psychic, she has a rich family…maybe our killer targets certain people depending on their life."

"I thought a serial killer kills people in the same way every time, not necessarily picking and choosing specific targets."

"Serial killers' victims are not always random. I think Yusei is right." Bruno said.

"Well…we can never really know for sure. Why does it matter we know why or how anyway? So long as he is behind bars where he belongs…" Crow sighed.

"It matters to me. If Akiza is still a target…" Yusei stated, "We need to get one of them to tell us everything."

"Well, Trudge won't say a word." Jack crossed his arms, "How do you suppose we figure this out?"

"Oh, no!" Crow protested, "Look, we can't break in and steal files. We are in good here!" He yelled.

"I wasn't thinking we steal, Crow." Yusei replied, "I was thinking one of us should go and talk to Mina."

Immediately, everyone's eyes went to Jack. Jack was silent just for a moment. He knew what they were all thinking, and he refused.

"Why me?" Jack asked, defensive and angry.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Mina accidently told you something we didn't "need to know", so she can do it again." Crow told him.

"Don't make any of us give another reason why…" Bruno smirked.

"Watch your mouth!" Jack clenched a fist.

"Come on, Jack." Yusei sounded from the side, calm and collected as usual, "Crow was right. This will work more likely if you talk to her."

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine." He grumbled.

Mina was sitting at her desk. It looked like a few other minor cases were kicking in. None took priority over Akiza's case at that moment. She assigned the cases to other officers that had little to do. She looked over the information of Akiza's case. The arson's test results should be coming in soon; if not later this night, than tomorrow morning for sure.

She already received the results of his polygraph. It looks like there were flutters in his speech. So he definitely lied about some of the things he said. As for his real DNA, that could take a longer time. In the best case scenario, Akiza will be out of here tomorrow.

In a better case scenario, however…

"Mina! We have a confession!"

The arsonist knew there was no way out this time. For the murder of two people, he is going away for life. Akiza is free again! Trudge led the psychic turbo duelist out.

Near the same time, Mina received a call from Jack. She went outside privately and answered her phone, excited about the news. Also, she is giddy that Jack Atlas himself actually called her! There has never been reason before for such an opportunity! What if her deepest desires are finally becoming a reality? She swallows these thoughts as he probably just wants to talk about Akiza.

Mina takes a deep breath and she answers her phone, "Hello, Jack."

Of course, it was about Akiza's case. She knew better…

"Actually, Jack, Akiza just got out. The arsonist confessed just a few minutes ago. You really have perfect timing…" That was not all that was perfect about him, she thought.

He literally said two words before hanging up. The guys must be very happy now…

Akiza was given all her possessions back, including her runner. She promised Trudge she would not press charges or anything, and she hopped on her runner, on the way to Yusei's place. He will be so glad, she hopes anyway, to know she is out of prison!

Akiza has never ridden faster before in her life. During this whole situation with her parents, she thought, never has she heard from the twins. She wonders where they are.

Either way, Yusei's place has never seemed so far away before. It took a long time before she actually got there. She leaned the runner on the wall, jumping off of it and knocking on the door.

Everything has gone by so quickly. All in front of her could leave her just as quickly. Her parents were gone, her house was gone, at least she still had her friends. Yusei was all she could ever hope for. Would he be gone one day, too? Her breath grew frantic. It took Yusei only a few moments before he opened the door, but within those seconds, thousands of thoughts filled Akiza's head.

The most important being that she cannot allow Yusei to slip from her fingers, too. The very minute she sees him, she sprinted into his arms and held him tightly. She ignored everyone behind him. They were all happy to see her, but they knew Yusei and Akiza needed this. They all scattered away, leaving the two at the door.

Yusei was late to notice all his friends had left them alone. When he looked back at Akiza, her face was wet with tears. Almost in a panic, he finally held her in his arms, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

It was like this they stayed for a little while. Yusei refused to move without Akiza moving first. Eventually, he felt Akiza's tears soak his chest through his shirt. He focused on breathing for her. She was starting to calm herself down after a few moments. This moment had also gone by hysterically fast for Akiza. Her tears dried up, dry as a desert in what seemed like a few seconds. In reality, several minutes walked by.

Akiza let go of Yusei, and wiped her tears. Time finally started to flow normally after looking at Yusei's eyes. She shook her head, almost laughing.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Don't be," Yusei told her, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She took one breath, "So…you heard what happened? How I got out?"

He only nodded.

Akiza did not know how he knew for sure, but she knew that they found out somehow. Possibly, Trudge called to let them know before she actually showed up.

"I am so angry…" She told Yusei.

"I know," He whispered, "I was too."

Akiza raised a brow at him. He could have meant when it was his parents, or when it happened to her. Either way, she sighed in relief and rested in Yusei's arms again.

Yusei cleared his throat, "Well, I know you need a place to stay—"

"I was thinking I would rent an apartment somewhere," Akiza told him.

"I get that, but you don't want to rush. Trust me, not into renting anything. If you want, you can stay here with us until you figure everything out."

Akiza pushed from Yusei and looked at his face, "The others are okay with that?"

Yusei nodded, but Akiza didn't.

"No, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, Akiza. You're our friend. You need a place to figure things out." He stated, "So…stay here." He was no longer suggesting, Akiza sensed.

Yusei actually wanted her there, genuinely. She disagreed still, but she remembered what she needed. She needed Yusei, and now she doesn't have to be without him for a while. Hopefully, she _won't_ be a burden.

"Okay, Yusei." She smiled, "I will stay."

**A/N: Well, what do you all think? Should it end there, or should there be more? I'm running low of inspiration. I have a small idea, but it will take a long time for me to develop it completely, at least enough to write the next chapter. It depends on you guys. So R&R!**


End file.
